ti amo, il mio cantante
by MrsMaynard
Summary: "I love you" "You shouldn't" "Why shouldn't I?" "Because I'm a monster" "I dont care"
1. Amelia Tatiana Swan

Name: Amelia Tatiana Swan  
Age: 13  
Apperance: long blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin like her sister (portrayed by Willow Shields).  
Personalty: Funny, awkward, clumsy, kind but can be quite bitchy.  
Family: Charlie (dad), Renee (mum), Phill (step-dad) and Bella (sister)  
Likes: the sun, the beach, watching TV, going on the computer, twittter and The Vampire Dairies.  
Dislikes: rain, classical music, being bored, places without wifi, when Bella takes her phone off her and the fact that Edward can read her mind.  
Friends: the Cullens, the pack, Lucy Cassandra and Tom Cassandra.  
Enemies: the volturi, Victoria and other dangerous vamps.

A few words from Amelia:  
Hey! Just a few things from me I am in _love_ with the vampire diaries, no joke, they are my life. God that sounds depressing. Anyway I cannot believe they killed Kol, god the cheek of it... As you can tell I am #TeamOriginals and I hate Elena esipaclly**(sp?)** how she's gone worse then Katerina/Katherine. Also I love my middle name because it's the same as the original Petrova doppelganger. Ok enough about TVD, so uh bye?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_-Disclaimer I do not own twilight or any of the characters that you recognize also there's a bit of a vampire diaries spoiler but it isn't much of one in case you watch it…-_**

"You're pregnant? With a vampire?!" I asked my sister Bella dumbfounded she numbly nodded her mind fixed on something else.

"Look Tatiana I want to keep it ok?" she says to me, I have everyone call me by my middle name because I _hate_ my first name with a burning passion. "But what I don't understand is how vampire's can reproduce aren't they supposed to be you know, dead? And why wasn't I told earlier?" I asked confused.

"That's what I thought" Carsile said coming in the room I stood up before skipping off to the kitchen to get some food, they always have some for me when I come around because I can eat but not as bad as the pack don't worry. "That's something that L.J Smith hasn't thought off" I chuckled coming back in the room with a packet of cheese and onion crisps. "You and that programme" Emmet sighed dramatically from next to me.

"Yes well at least they _don't_ sparkle, like a diamond I mean seriously you might as well glow pink it will make you look more dangerous." I replayed before popping a crisp in my mouth and smirking at him.

"If you was about to get eaten would it matter what type of vampire it was either way you _will_ die" he said smirking back.

"Yes because vampires aren't supposed to sparkle" I shouted.

"Take it out with the volturi I'm sure they would just _love_ to hear about it"

"Maybe I will"

"Go on then"

"I am" I stood up and started to make my way to the door before I even made it I tripped on the table and landed face down on the floor with a 'oof'.

"I meant to do that" I muttered after their laughter died down then I successfully walked out the exit. "Hey Seth will you do your best friend a favour?" I asked wolf Seth and watched as he nodded his head. "Give me a lift to Volterra I am going to tell the volturi that they shouldn't sparkle" I said before jumping on his back and shouting "giddy up."

"Emmet was joking you know" Rose said walking out of the house.

"Yeah I know" I replied before hugging her. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket checking it I saw it was my dad;

_Time to come home –Dad xx_

Sighing I said I had to go and to tell Bella how stupid she's being before I started to make my way home. As I was walking I felt like I was being watched I figured was probably one of the pack until I saw a flash of red eyes and pale skin as I made my way up the driveway. "Dad I'm home" I muttered as I came through the door.

"Ok I ordered us a Chinese it's on the table" my dad, Charlie, replied as he came through the door holding a can of beer and a glass of lemonade. After dinner I told Charlie I was going to go and do my English homework then go to bed. I quickly finished my book report on _'Macbeth'_ sighing I got changed into my pyjamas then snuggling under my covers and falling asleep.

_-Dream-_

_I awoke in a clearing in a forest surrounded in fog, twigs were snapping signalizing that someone is here. "Amelia Tatiana Swan it's a pleasure" a young boy said stepping forward he looked about 14/15 ish… "W-who are you?" I asked trying to come out strong but failing when I noticed his ruby red eyes._

_"You're afraid of me?" he asked looking hurt and ignoring me._

_"Who are you?" I tried again successfully._

_"You will find out soon" he finally answered me._

_"What do you mean?" I asked timidly. _

_"Full of questions are we not, Amelia?" he said teasingly. I shivered of distaste when he called me by my first name and he clearly noticed as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't like my first name" I stated clearly before realising that he _actually_ knows my name "H-how do you know me?" I questioned narrowing my eyes._

_"I know everything about you, principessa" he whispered before stepping back and disappearing in the fog. _

_-End of dream-_

When I woke up the next morning I quickly dressed ( cgi/set?id=78045270 ) then walked downstairs and quickly made myself some toast and a glass of orange juice, my dream still fresh in my mind. It was just a dream right? No crazy vampire getting in my dreams… right? after I finished my breakfast I turned on my phone and TV I quickly put on The Vampire Diaries I recorded it's the one where Elena try's to attack Caroline's mum then goes to kill Caroline, she's turned into a Katherine. About halfway through my phone went off I quickly paused my programme and answered: (_me_, **_Edward_**)

_Yes?_

**_Tatia, it's Bella she delivered last night and she, uh, died I bit her multiple times I'm not sure if it worked I just thought you should now_**

_S-she's d-dead?_

**_We think but don't tell Charlie because she might be in transitioning _**

_Ermm ok, bye_

After I hung up I felt hot salty tears run down my face, my sister could be dead but she could _not_ be dead… lets think positive I will carry on like normal for Charlie's sake just in case. Since Bella's been 'ill' he has been more protective over me worrying I'll be next, it breaks my heart thinking about what he must be going through, what he must think. At least he doesn't know the truth since he will be in danger of the volturi I only know about vampire's because I was about to be dinner for one and I know about werewolf's because I saw Jake phrase. I've never seen _anyone_ from the volturi I've just heard about them and from what I've heard they're horrible but, hey, they might not be so I like to keep my mind open. Unless you know they irate me… I heard my phone vibrate signalizing a text:

_Hey, I heard about Bella do you want to hang out? –Seth xx_

Smiling I quickly texted back:

_Sure meet at beach in 10 –Tatiana xx_

I quickly scribbled my dad a note that read:

_Gone out with Seth text me when you want me home –Tatiana (:_

Before I turned off the TV, grabbed my phone and started my walk to the beach in La Push. "Hey are you ok?" my best friend asked me.

"Fine I just keep thinking that she will wake up soon even if she will be a vampire she will still be my _sister_, Charlie's and Renee's _daughter_, Phil's and Sue's _step-daughter_ and yours and Leah's _step-sister_. The same old _Bella_" I sighed falling onto the sand.

"She'll be back soon and it will be like she never left" Seth reassured me the only thing going through my mind was _I hope he's right_.

**_…_**

**_Review xx_**


End file.
